Several composite plating coatings are already known including one prepared by dispersing pigments in a metal for coloring and another prepared by dispersing ceramic particles or graphite particles in a metal to improve wear-resistance, heat resistance and lubricating effects. Materials such as steel sheets, with surfaces covered by composite plating coatings are widely used in kitchen wares, furniture, walls of houses, automobiles, etc.
In recent years, more attention has been paid to the adverse effects to human beings caused by the generation of bad smells due to the proliferation of various bacteria in areas such as kitchen sinks which require hygienic caution. Attention has also been paid to human contamination and stained appearances on painted wall materials due to mold growth.